Broken Hearted
by Kittypooflez
Summary: Lisanna is back .. Taking lucy's place. Lucy feels heart broken.. so she leaves.. but.. little did she know.. this was a bad idea.. Pairings: At first Nali then it turns into Nalu , Gruvia , Gerza , and more C:
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 : forgotten nakama

Takes place as Lucy's P.O.V

Chapter 1

Lissana has returned from the dead...  
and me.. im just her replacement..  
i was sitting at the bar while everyone was partying and having a good time..  
" hey mira can i have a lemonade? " i asked mira san and she didnt even listen she just sat there talking and partying.. having a good time..  
something i couldnt do..  
master came by and asked for a booze and she ran into the kitchen and got him some alcohol i just sat there dumb founded...  
Natsu was standing next to lissana having his arm over her and talking..  
i growled at how he was holding her..  
"Mira im going home if u care... " she just nodded when i said that..  
I ran out of the doors and bursted into tears..  
... i kept running and running till i got to a huge cliff...  
i didnt realize lissana was watching and smirking and giggling at me running to the cliff..  
once i was at the cliff edge , I bursted into tears ...

Time Skip : 1 hour later still lucy's p.o.v

I was at my house i got a shower and now i was going to sleep.. well crying myself to sleep to be exact..

Time Skip: next day Original P.o.v

Natsu and lissana were sitting at 1 table with erza gray and happy...  
lucy was sitting at the bar crying her heart out.. no 1 noticed her crying..  
gajeel and levy were sitting together, with jet and droy growling at gajeel..  
mira was at the bar giving everyone their orders and not noticing lucy.  
natsu got up with lissana in his arms.. gajeel and levy watched natsu get up and walk towards lucy..  
" hey luce! " natsu yelled " when did you get here? " he yelled again no response...  
" luce? " natsu asked worriedly lucy was crying her heart out not listening to natsu natsu ran up to her and screamed " luce listen to me! " he growled she kept crying not listening to him still.  
" LUCY LISTEN TO ME " he roared with anger everyone had their eyes on natsu and lucy..  
" leave me alone... " she whimpered still crying " NO " he growled lucy got so angrey when he said no " so you finally notice im here? wow took you long enough... you jack ass " she cried " what do u mean finally! u didnt get here till now! " he growled.  
" ive been here for 3 hours u ass hole... " she yelled " oh .. i just wanted to know why u were crying... " he said woriedly.  
lucy ran out of the guild still crying not answering natsu.  
" hah that bitch can cry all she wants.. she is just jealous of us. " lissana laughed " oh... " natsu mumbled

time skip: 30 min later lucy's P.O.V

I ran over to my house..  
my house was on fire!  
i screamed " OMG OMG OMG OMG my HOUSE IS ONFIRE! " she screamed about 50 times she called the fire station for them to put out the fire..  
time skip: 39 min later

lucy's house was already burned down...  
she cried and cried...  
the fire departmant had just arrived..  
she screamed her lungs out " IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH MY HOUSE IS ALREADY BURNED DOWN!" she cried I ran back to the guild.

Time skip: 1 hour later.  
Natsu's P.O.V

I saw lucy run into the guild over to the bar.  
i smelled salty ness and realized she was crying.  
me and lissana sat there smiling to eachother.. for there i did not realize lucy was walking up to me..  
" natsu.. " she whispered " Yeah Luce..? " I asked , Grinning like usual " umm.. can.. i stay at .. your place..? " she stuttered still faintly crying.. " Sure Luce. But may i ask why ? " I asked raising a brow " Cause she is a bitch and she is jealous of us. " lisanna smirked " .. " Lucy was silent.. " My.. House..Burned..down.. " Lucy Hiccuped " oh.. that sucks luce. sure u can stay. " I gave her a toothy grin

Time Skip: Later that night Lucy's P.O.V

I Sat outside of natsu's house sobbing..  
Suddenly.. I saw Natsu and Lisanna Kissing in his bedroom..  
My eyes then went wide.. i then put my hands up to my mouth..  
i ran away from the house crying..  
' im leaving fairy tail... tomorrow... ' she thought

Time Skip: Next Day Lucy's P.O.V

" I cant believe.. i have to leave.. my home.. behind... " she whispered I quickly got changed into a black princess wedding like dress and put my hair up into a bun I walked outside.. hearing the tap of high heels.. it was my boots.. Eventually i was infront of the guild.  
i sighed then pushed the guild doors open..  
No 1 noticed me..  
i called out " hey mira! is master here? "  
mira then turned around and looked at me " yes he is. he's in his office.. why? "  
" its personal. sorry mira. " i stuttered feeling guilty.  
" oh...okay.. " mira frowned at me..  
I then walked up stairs when the guild doors bursted open " WERE HERE! " team natsu yelled.. the NEW team natsu. without me in it.  
i held back the tears and kept walking up stairs " HEY LUCE! why werent u at my place last night.. i thought u were staying at my place? " natsu yelled.  
tears then streamed down my face.. i just kept walking.  
before i knew it i was in the masters office " yes child ? " master asked i stuttered and almost lost balance..but i caught myself.  
" master.. i wish to leave.. fairy tail. " I growled the master was silent..  
" but child.. why? " he asked frowning i growled and looked away " because im not welcome or needed here. i wish to leave now. " she snarled.  
he was silent then walked up to me grabbing my hand then removing the fairy tail mark " will u come back child? " he asked frowning tearing up " i dont know.. im sorry.. " i looked away crying " oh.. well atleast tell me who made u leave fairy tail. " he asked looking me straight in the eye.  
my eyes widened..then tears ran down my face.." Team natsu.. " i cried..  
" oh.. well i hope to see u soon my child. " he smiled then walked out of his office with me.  
i walked down the stairs .. when i got to the bottom of the stairs.. he put his hand up in the air showing the fairy tail mark.  
tears streamed down my face...  
" i hope to see u soon my child! " he yelled out and the whole guild went silent..

Regular P.O.V

" what do u mean see u soon? " the whole guild asked and stared lucy straight in the eyes.  
then no 1 said anything.. the whole guild was silent...  
" Luce... " natsu growled..  
Lucy looked over to natsu frightened... 


	2. Chapter 2

THE FORGOTTEN NAKAMA

CHAPTER 2

Natsu's P.O.V

I looked into lucy's eyes.. all i could see was horror..pain..and..sadness..  
" Natsu.. im so sorry.. " she whispered to me.  
I growled at her and started walking towards her my fists on fire her eyes widened with fright.. she backed up whimpering like a hurt dog " how..could..you.." I growled..  
" please stop..natsu...! PLEASE STOP! " she shreaked as i gripped her by her throat.  
she started to gasp for breath.. i gripped harder growling like a wild demon "please..nat..- she was cut off - " HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US.. AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! " he screamed.  
I then threw her at the wall and everyones eyes widened.. she layed there.. not moving..

Lucy's P.O.V

" natsu.. how could u.." she growled..  
I then got up limping over to natsu..  
i threw my fist at him but.. he grabbed me by my wrist..  
my eyes widened with fright..  
he then cracked my wrist .. then threw me at the wall ..  
" AHHHHH " i screamed and fell limp to the ground tears streamed down my face i got up limping.. but yet running out of the guild crying

1 year later

Natsu's P.O.V

At the guild..

i sat there my head drooped on the table..  
me and lisanna were sort of dating.. sort of not..  
everyone else was happy.. but yet they were really heart broken..  
me? well im upset..  
and heartbroken at the same time Lucy left.. i didnt realize...it..but..  
I Love Her.  
" hey hey! natsu lets go on a job! " lisanna smiled and hugged me tightly..  
i groaned ..  
" go away " i growled looking at her.  
my eyes were dragon like.. filled with pain.. sorrow.. and anger..  
' he's still thinking about that bitch lucy i bet! ' lisanna thought " grrr.. " lisanna groaned and walked away to mirajane " mira.. do u wish lucy was here? " lisanna asked looking mira in the eyes " why of course i do lis. " mira smiled and tilted her head ' grrr lucy u better not come back! ' lisanna thought

Lucy's P.O.V

past: Lucy bought her house , and ran off into the forest with a package full of clothing and such.  
Present

Lucy walked along the forest side.. she then started running. Her eyes widened..  
And she stopped and looked at the huge beautiful meadow infront of her.  
She then saw a beautiful young woman.. about the age of 14. Her name was Tirania Mikaru Tirania whispered " We have been waiting for you. " Tirania had the hair color of silver/crystal blonde with pink highlights.  
She wore a small shirt with a flaming heart in the middle of it. But the main color of the shirt was black..  
She also had black skiny jeans on.  
Her eyes were pure crystal pink... and her ears were elf like.. she had long pink nails with a flaming heart on her right shoulder.. like a guild insignia " W..ho.. are you? " I asked frightened of her.. She was sort of evil looking..  
Tirania looked at me and smiled " I am a Celestial Godess. Haven't you heard of the flamingstar? "  
I nodded then asked " Your that goddess? the god of the flames.. and the stars? "  
She nodded gently to me and my eyes lit up " Wow! So cool! " Tirania smiled gently and swished her hands into a star like form. and a bright yellow dust followed her finger creating a star She then blew onto the star creating a flaming star like portal.  
" Come in my young one. You have so much to learn. " Her voice echoed as she entered the portal.  
I followed..

Authors Note If you play FeralHeart im gonna be making a map and maybe some presets for these characters .. C: whisper Feral~cat to join if you want to be a character..  
Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be coming up soon C:  
BTW this is my first story.. so thats why im pretty bad at this x3


End file.
